tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character
A character is the role one plays in TSRP, the fictional persona through which they interact with the rest of the community during "In-Character" dialogue and interaction. It is the defining element of roleplaying altogether, and perhaps the most pivotal part of every roleplay begins at character creation. When one speaks through the voice of their character, it is considered "In-Character," when not, it is considered "Out-of-Character." Character Creation Defining one's character is important from the beginning: each server and each community has different standards, and the character is the medium through which one can express their own style and brand of roleplaying. The particular setting must be taken into account, and of course, server rules must be taken into account. For instance, many characters can fit in just about anywhere, but for obvious reasons if the Roleplay takes place in the distant future, it is probably not advisable to have a character that was 20 in 2005 exist at the same age (or at all, barring cryogenics) in the year 2335. It is also not advisable that, if your character has supernatural traits or tendencies, to be roleplayed as such, in any manner, in a server that does not allow such roleplaying conduct. A character is unique to the player, and is a representation of that player's roleplaying abilities. While not all this ability can be taken at face value, much of it usually is, and a Roleplaying Name (First 'Nick' Last format) is generally required, and should not be made just for giggles -- examples of poor name choice include celebrities, jokes (Haywood Jablowme), titles not bestowed by any server-recognized organization besides "Reverand," "Doctor," etc. etc. (Supreme Chancellor Joe Fleet, President Biggie Smalls are usually not acceptable), and names that have no cultural value of any kind-- "Chrome Seafoam," "Nannerpus Rex," or "Dick Dack," for example, have no decipherable background. If your character, line for line, is based off a movie, it is generally unimaginative, andthough the entire TSRP community is prone to a fanboyish following of Cult-type films, video games, etc, it is advisable for one to use their own creativity, and only use films and such things as a starting point. Culture and Stereotypes While ethnicity is generally an aesthetic, a cultural background can be important to how you roleplay your character. Research can help, and while one is not required to represent their character's culture thoroughly, it is advisable to know at least ''something ''of the background that they wish to illustrate through their character. Saying "da" frequently in the place of "yes" and drinking copious amounts of Vodka does not, for example, a Russian make, though style of speech and personal habits can go a long way, and it is better at any time to represent a character other than oneself than to thinly veil personal, Out of Character beliefs and mannerisms with a false name. The Irish, the Russians, the Germans, and Arabs are frequently roleplayed in TSRP, but rarely if ever does a player actually fully represent their character's cultural values without some degree of stereotyping, and this is understandable. However, the line crosses from sympathetic ignorance of in-depth cultural knowledge and into the realm of outright idiocy when, for example, a character with an Arab name begins frequently attacking Police Officers and screaming "Allah Akbaar!" or an African-American character uses ebonical speech and over-acted stereotypical mannerisms so much that it becomes more comedic than authentic. When in doubt, roleplay your character with seriousness, and be skeptical of all stereotypes. Break them, if possible, try to empathize with your fictional character's backstory -- the best Roleplays involve one putting themselves into their character's shoes. Authenticity Generally, some tasteful steps must be taken. Your character should not be "For the Lulz" exclusively, and should allow for actual, sincered interactions with others. If not, the risk is made that a shallow, idiotic environment will thrive, and roleplaying will be utterly diminished. Anything can be roleplayed, and anyone can be roleplayed (with a few exceptions, depending on servers), and new and creative characters are respected for the innovative or kitchy qualities. Many step out of their race, gender, age, or professional knowledge to pursue a character in TSRP, and this is all acceptable-- while Gender continues to be a taboo, there is nothing inherently wrong with a man roleplaying as a woman, or a woman roleplaying as a man, anymore than there is a Catholic roleplaying as a Muslim or a Spanish National roleplaying as a Polish-American. However, special attention should be paid in the department of "gender-bending," and it should be kept In Character. If you try to convince everyone OOCly that you are something that you may or may not really be (be it "I'm a woman," "I'm 25 years old," or "I'm in the Navy SEALS!") in reality, do not be surprised to be met with skepticism. When in doubt, keep it In-Character. IC interaction is at the heart of TSRP, and Out of Character interaction is merely a string of social niceties. Category:Articles